


Cover Art for - Then Comes a Mist and a Weeping Rain

by TVateMyBrain (datsunblue)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datsunblue/pseuds/TVateMyBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couldn't get "Grumpy" out of my head, such awesome writing! (and my GIMP skills need brushing up) So.... here is my interpretation of a cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for - Then Comes a Mist and a Weeping Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Then Comes a Mist and a Weeping Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234222) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



[On my Tumblr](http://tvatemybrain.tumblr.com/post/87894546237/then-comes-a-mist-and-a-weeping-rain-draco)


End file.
